Go Santa Go! (album)
Go Santa Go! It is the album of the the video with the same title. It Is was a released on the October 8, 2013. Tracklist #Curoo Curoo - 2:36 # Everybody, I Have a Question - 1:18 # Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding Dong! - 1:59 # Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree - 1:39 # Christmas Picnic - 1:57 # Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas To Ya - 1:24 # We Three Elves (With Jay Laga'aia, Joel Reddy & Lote Tuquiri) - 2:06 # Mrs Claus, Put The Kettle On (With Bert & Patti Newton, Jay Laga'aia, Joel Reddy & Lote Tuquiri)) - 0:31 # Jay is The Champion Christmas Wrapper - 2:09 # Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas To Ya (Reprise) (With Bert & Patti Newton) - 1:25 # Away in a Manger - 1:32 # Here Come The Reindeer - 1:52 # Go Santa Go - 1:51 # Emma's Christmas Bow - 1:32 # Ding Dong Merrily on High - 1:45 # Oh Happy Day - 1:57 # Decorate The Tree With Dorothy - 1:31 # The Holy City (Jerusalem) - 2:40 # Henry's Christmas Dance - 1:47 # Silent Night - 2:42 # Unto Us, This Holy Night - 2:02 Personnel * The Wiggles are Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce and Emma Watkins * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Electric Avenue Studios & Tracking Station Studios, Sydney * Recorded by Chris Brooks, Robin Gist, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace & Aaron Ruig * Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Clare Field, Caterina Mete, Paul Paddick * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Paul Paddick * Wags the Dog Vocals: Lachy Gillespie, Paul Paddick * Santa Claus Vocals: Bert Newton, Paul Paddick * Mrs Claus Vocals: Patti Newton * Elves Vocals: Jay Laga'aia, Joel Reddy, Lote Tuquiri * Backing Vocals: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy, Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Musicians: Steve Blau, Bláthnaid Conroy-Murphy, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Lachy Gillespie, Robin Gist, Tony Henry, Peter Iacono, Rex Kellaher, Alex Keller, Angela Lindsay, Dominic Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay, Chris Lupton, Terry Murray, Greg Page, Simon Pryce, Mark Punch, Maria Schattovits, George Tseros, Emma Watkins * Production Manager: Kate Alexander * Graphic Design: Daniel Attard * Stills Photographer: Aaron Hill Trivia * On Go Santa Go, Ding Dong Merrily on High, Henry's Christmas Dance, Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree, Unto Us, This Holy Night, Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding Dong! and Jay is The Champion Christmas Wrapper, The trumpet was removed. * Bert Newton and Patti Newton guest stars in Mrs. Claus, Put the Kettle On, Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya, Here Come The Reindeer, and Go Santa Go. Lote Tuquiri, Joel Reddy, and Jay Laga'aia also guest star in We Three Elves. * Lachlan Gillespie is credited as Lachy in this album. * Everybody, I Have a Question was previously sung in the Taking Off! Tour. * Henry's Christmas Dance has a apostrophe on this album which was previously fixed on the US and UK versions of Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas. *The instruments from other musicians are reused for this album. Goofs *On Everybody, I Have a Question, Wags and Captain Feathersword's dialogue is heard on the left channel while Dorothy the Dinosaur and Henry the Octopus's dialogue is heard on the right channel instead of being in the center. *On Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree, Wags' dialogue is split between the left and right channels instead of being in the center. Gallery * See here Category:Christmas albums Category:2013 albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:2013 Category:New Wiggles Category:Galleries Category:Series 8 Albums Category:Albums that have Goofs